


Hidden Lovers

by 200GameAcidTrip (orphan_account)



Series: 100-Word Shippy Stuff [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Naegiri and Naezono mentioned but not present, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/200GameAcidTrip
Summary: 100 words, on an idol and detective in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Mai.

An idol trying to protect her place in the limelight.  
A detective wearing her stoic mask.  
They loved, but of course, they had to hide.

When their eyes met, they ached.  
Joined by the heart, split by the invisible wall of reality.

Rumours swirled around the both of them.  
Of a quiet boy with a golden heart, of love notes passed.  
(In fact, nothing more than their proxy.)

There were no words in public.  
Emotions were exchanged in split-second glances.

In private, an explosion of passion.  
At last, both able to let out their love.  
The agony was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
